


here

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set after the last episode, once National City is safe again and James thinks he might be missing something so he and Kara need to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here

James felt like he was missing something, something more than just the days worth of memories gone because of Non’s mind control machine. It had to do with the looks that Kara kept shooting him when she thought he wasn’t paying attention. For the past few days they’d been caught up doing damage control for everybody, rushing to report that Non’s control was gone and people were safe again and he and Kara had barely had the time to sit down and talk.

 

The last thing he remembered was going over to her place that night so clearly something must have happened but what he had no idea. Maybe Kara had just been spooked by the eerie behaviour of everyone in the city while everything was going on.

 

He rubbed a hand over his face, wondering how best to approach her on the topic when there was a knock at his door and Kara was standing there, rocking back and forth slightly as she waited for him to look up.

 

“Hey,” He grinned, “Was just thinking about you.”

 

Kara brightened at that, her smile wider than before, “Are you busy tonight? Do you think you could come over? Not that you have to but things are settling down and I just thought…”

 

“I’m there,” James assured her, “I’ll even bring potstickers.”

 

Apparently Kara’s smile could get wider because it immediately did at the mention of food, “You’re the best James.” She told him sincerely and James felt warmed at how much she meant it.

 

Kara backed out, muttering something about hearing Cat calling for her though James didn’t hear a thing until a few seconds later when Kara’s name was called. He shook his head, chuckling at how she’d used her powers to pick that up and was grateful they were going to get the time to talk that night because the two of them clearly needed it.

 

~~

 

Kara’s apparently looked near the same as it had the night he’d been there last, her dress was different, a checkered light blue that brought out her eyes and she’d forgone her glasses for the night.

 

She took the bag of potstickers from him and rushed him in, rambling on about how she’d also ordered a pizza because she was so hungry that night from running around the city as Supergirl earlier that day.

 

“Life of a hero I guess,” James teased her and Kara turned to look back at him with a smile.

 

She set the potstickers down and took a deep breath, whirling around to face him. He couldn’t help but notice that she was fidgeting with her hands.

 

“I can’t believe I have to do this again, I mean there’s nothing wrong with doing it again but it took a lot of you know…bravado last time,” She curled her hand into a fist and pumped it up slightly as if to prove her point, “You know I think battling aliens is so much easier.”

 

“Kara,” He reached out to rest his hands on her shoulders, “It’s okay, whatever it is, I get it.”

 

“I know you do,” She bit her lip, “Or I hope you do, I never really got an answer last time.” She laughed mostly to herself and James raised an eyebrow. Kara took another breath and mumbled something about ‘just do it again’ and then she was leaning up and pressing her lips to James and then hesitantly pulling back. “Please tell me that was good this time.”

 

James blinked for a second, caught on the fact that they had finally kissed and then to answer her question with his own action he reached down to pull her back into another kiss. Kara wound her arms around his shoulders, laughing as the kiss broke.

 

“Okay, that was definitely good,” She told him, her eyes crinkling towards the edges as she smiled and it was all too easy to kiss her again, leaving his hands to rest on her hips.

 

“So is this what I missed?” He asked when they parted that time and Kara nodded quickly.

 

“I wanted to tell you but then I wasn’t sure how and last time I figured well, showing was better and maybe it could work again this time too and… here we are.” She shrugged, “I like here.”

 

“I do to,” He huffed with laugher, “Glad you got us here again.”

 

“And no mind control this time!” Kara frowned suddenly, “Did I just jinx us?”

 

“I think we’re good,” He told her and hoped National City wouldn’t suddenly prove him wrong. Luckily nothing happened in the few seconds afterwards so they both relaxed. “Potstickers are going to get cold,” James pointed out when all they were doing was both staring at each other.

 

“Right,” Kara nodded, “Food first, make out again later.” She said but leaned up to kiss him again and then turned around so fast that James hardly registered it.

 

“Sounds like a solid plan,” He leaned against the counter as Kara grabbed plates for them, just watching her move around and couldn’t stop smiling that they had gotten to this moment. Kara met his eyes with an equal measure of happiness, setting the plates down and ducking her head as she pushed back an errant strand of hair.

 

The moment was broken only by the ringing of the doorbell with the pizza Kara had ordered arriving, they shuffled into the living room with the food and settled on the couch, sneaking looks at each other from where they sat side by side.

 

Kara cheekily stole food of his plate and James rolled his eyes just for effect but quietly slide it towards her anyway, when they were finished her rested his arm across Kara’s shoulders and she slipped into the space next to him easily, resting her head on his chest and reaching up to entwine their fingers.

 

“I’m so glad we got here,” Kara mumbled again, sleepily this time and James looked down to see her about to pass out. He pressed a kiss to her hair and leaned back himself to get more comfortable on the couch, letting them both doze off easily together.


End file.
